


From Katniss, with Love

by merciki



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern Day Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki
Summary: As every day, best friends Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark exchange mails while being at work.Until ...





	From Katniss, with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ombradellaluna on Tumblr, for the LoveInPanem Secret Santa Exchange.
> 
> Many many thanks to Xerxia for her beta skills :)

 

From:  [ keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com ](mailto:keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com)

To:  [ pmellark@panembread.com ](mailto:pmellark@panembread.com)

Object: Can it be Friday already?

 

I’m going to kill Haymitch, I swear! It’s the fifth time that he’s asked me the exact same thing in less than two hours ! Can’t he just keep track of what he’s selling ?

Tell me your day’s better than mine…

  
  


From:  [ pmellark@panembread.com ](mailto:pmellark@panembread.com)

To:  [ keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com ](mailto:keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com)

Object: Re: Can it be Friday already?

 

Well, my dear, even if I understand your feelings, can I just say murder is still some kind of forbidden in our country? You might end up in prison, and I would be quite sad about it.

  
Can I entertain you with Effie’s latest craziness? 

 

From:  [ keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com ](mailto:keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com)

To:  [ pmellark@panembread.com ](mailto:pmellark@panembread.com)

Object: Re: Re: Can it be Friday already?

 

Please do - H just asked me AGAIN how many containers we’re loading this week… I need to think of something else …

 

From:  [ pmellark@panembread.com ](mailto:pmellark@panembread.com)

To:  [ keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com ](mailto:keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com)

Object: Re: Re: Re: Can it be Friday already?

 

She wants to replace the goat cheese in the cheesebuns with some kind of fake-camembert cheese mixed with leeks. I don’t know what hit her head …

 

Would you like me to give you something else to think about ? 

 

From:  [ keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com ](mailto:keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com)

To:  [ pmellark@panembread.com ](mailto:pmellark@panembread.com)

Object: Re: Re: Re: Re: Can it be Friday already?

 

WHAT ? your cheese buns with leeks ?? that woman is a witch. Go find an exorcist, she’s dangerous.

 

What else do you have for me to think about ? 

 

From:  [ pmellark@panembread.com ](mailto:pmellark@panembread.com)

To:  [ keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com ](mailto:keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com)

Object: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:  Can it be Friday already?

 

I could tell you a story of when Rye confused icing sugar with flour and how disastrous it turned out to be.

Or I could finally man up.

 

From:  [ keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com ](mailto:keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com)

To:  [ pmellark@panembread.com ](mailto:pmellark@panembread.com)

Object: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Can it be Friday already?

 

Man up ?

  
  


From:  [ pmellark@panembread.com ](mailto:pmellark@panembread.com)

To:  [ keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com ](mailto:keverdeen@capitolpoultry.com)

Object: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Can it be Friday already?

 

Man up… and risk losing my best friend by telling her how i feel about her. But I’m afraid she  wouldn’t listen, so I would go on by telling her I’d like to take her out on a date, a real one, because I believe we could be much more than friends. That she’s the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last before I go to bed. That seeing she’s messaged or texted me makes my day, several times a day, that there’s no better time than the time I spend with her.

 

But I’m afraid she’ll run away.

\----

 

Peeta hits “send” before he can change his mind. Before he can think twice about what he just did, before he can delete his message, again.

 

He sends the mail, and starts waiting.

 

And waiting.

 

Five minutes pass, and she doesn’t answer.

 

After fifteen minutes of silence, Peeta starts sweating, berating himself for what he has done.

 

When the clock hits the thirty minute mark, he’s ready to take his phone and spend an hour apologizing.

 

He feels a hand on his shoulder.

When he turns, she’s there, smiling.

 

‘I’m glad you manned up.” She whispers before she leans in, leaving a tentative kiss on his lips.

 

He’s more than happy to reciprocate.

 


End file.
